<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273413">Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boy (2016 Bell)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toxic friendships are on the forefront of your mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were curled up on the bed, your knees to your chest. Your phone sat by your side. It was blinking with texts that you were ignoring. </p>
<p>	It’s a strange feeling, when your feeling are hurt. It feels like your chest is caving in, your feet are led, and your mind both races and is incapable of thinking at the same time.</p>
<p>	The phone blinked again, but you ignored it. You couldn’t handle any more false apologies, any more toxicity, any more jokes that weren’t jokes. It blinked again, and you picked up your phone, throwing it across the room, hearing the satisfying clatter of it hitting a wall, and then the floor. It was a temporary relief, you would worry about the state of your phone later.</p>
<p>	Brahms appeared by your side. You weren’t sure if he had come out of the walls, or if he had walked through the door. He never seemed to be very far from you, never truly leaving you alone.</p>
<p>	He hovered nervously, his hands folded behind his back as he looked at you, knowing something was off. </p>
<p>	“What’s wrong?” He asked softly, sitting next to you on the bed.</p>
<p>	You shrugged half-heartedly. </p>
<p>	Brahms leaned closer. “Please?”</p>
<p>	“Please won’t get you everything you want, Brahms.” You sighed, scooting away from him.</p>
<p>	“But that please wasn’t for me.” He said. “It was for you.”</p>
<p>	You blew air out of your nose in response. “How was that please for me?”</p>
<p>	“Because, I can’t do anything until I know what’s wrong.” Brahms wrapped an arm around you, pulling you back to his side. </p>
<p>	“You couldn’t do anything anyway.” You mumbled, stiff against him.</p>
<p>	Brahms fell silent, but he didn’t move away from you. He gently ran his hand up and down your arm, his palm rough against your skin. He pulled you closer, until your head was safely tucked in the crook of his neck. You could smell him from where you were. Oak and aftershave. You had bought him the aftershave, actually. And he used it because he knew if you bought it, it meant that you liked the smell.</p>
<p>	You breathed him in, finally relaxing.</p>
<p>	“I feel so alone.” You whispered. </p>
<p>	He pulled you into his lap, hugging you tighter. “I’m right here.”</p>
<p>	“It’s not the same alone as being alone. It’s the alone when there are people around you, but they only make you feel bad.” You tried to explain, your voice cracking as you did.</p>
<p>	Brahms paused. “Do I make you feel that way?”</p>
<p>	You shook your head slowly. “No, my friends do.”</p>
<p>	He kissed your forehead. He was silent for a while, before he gently pushed you away, cupping your face and looking in your eyes. Brahms ran his thumbs over your cheeks, his eyes sad.</p>
<p>	“I wish I had advice.” Brahms finally said. “But you’re the only real friend I’ve had in my life.”</p>
<p>	Tears pricked your eyes, your breath came out shaky. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t bother you with this.” </p>
<p>	“That’s not what I meant.” Brahms rested his forehead against yours. “I can’t fix it, but I can be here with you, as your friend.”</p>
<p>	You smiled, blinking back your tears. “I think I’d like that.”</p>
<p>	Brahms pulled you back to his chest. “You’re my best friend.”</p>
<p>	“You’re my best friend.” You whimpered.</p>
<p>	He rocked you slowly, running his hands up and down your body. You breathed in his scent, and he breathed in you, and the two of you remained entertained, until all the hurt left your body and all was left was the feeling of Brahms keeping you safe in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>